Karaoke Night
by Who am I. Well. I'm just Me
Summary: Woo hoo! Karaoke!


_Cursive _is for me… your beloved author_ Who_

Nope! I don't own them T.T DAMN YOU NICK!

* * *

**KARAOKE NIGHT!**

"Who's making the popcorns?" Mikey asked from the living room

"I think Raph's on it" Don answered.

"Casey, don't eat the cookies yet! We have to wait for Who" April replied.

"But I'm starvin' babe!" Casey complained.

"Is all the equipment ready?" Don asked.

"Yeah, I just need to do some adjustments to the microphones" April said.

"Hey Mikey! Where did ya put tha peanut butter?" Raph asked from the kitchen.

"In the fridge, duh!"

"It's not there"

"Keep looking, it has to be there!"

"What's takin' her so long?" Casey asked angrily.

"C'mon Case, she's still in the hospital" Don replied.

"She had an accident or sumthin'?"

"No silly, what Donnie meant is that she's still in class" April said grinning.

"Where's Leo anyway?" Mikey asked.

"He went to pick her up" April answered.

"But that girl knows tha way down here!" Casey replied.

"You know it's too dangerous walking alone in the alleys at these hours, Casey. Especially for a teenage girl" Don stated.

"C'mon Donnie! That's ridiculous! We all know that girl is learnin' self-defense and she always has a little pointy friend with her… hehe, reminds at me sometimes" Raph said.

"Hmmm… that's not enough here in New York" April said in concern.

"Maybe Leo has another reasons to be Who's chaperon… ya know what I mean?" Casey said teasingly.

"_Har-di-har Mr. Jones" I said from the Lair's entry._

"HAHAHA! BUSTED!" Mikey said cheerfully.

"_Evening everyone!" _

"Who! Just in time! Mr. Always-Hungry-Jones was about to clear out the fridge!" April said giving Casey a serious gaze.

"What!"

"_Sorry for the delay. Pffff… Those doctors have to get themselves a life!" I sighed heavily taking off my lab coat._

"Hard day huh?" Raph asked.

"_As always. But let us forget all that thing and let the karaoke night begin!"_

"WOO HOO! KARAOKE!" Mikey yelled happily and jumping into the couch.

"Easy, Mikey! Hehe… I never thought he liked this thing so much" Leo said smirking.

"I ain't too sure 'bout this… we all know Mikey's voice is worse than a dyin' dog" Raph said and everybody laughed.

"HEY! Well… you're not exactly Andrea Bocelli either!" Mikey replied angrily.

"_Guys, guys! Take it easy! Don't make me sweet-dreams on you!" I said threatening them with the well-known syringe._

"Well, who wants to be the first one?" April asked.

"ME, ME, ME, ME!" Mikey said raising his hands.

"Ok, Mikey… come here" April said handing him the microphone.

"Get ready for tha torture" Raph said mockingly.

"Ejem… ladies and gentlemen! Turtles and humans… and Raph…" Everybody laughed a little at the comment… except Raph, of course.

"Let the karaoke night… BEGIN! Your handsome host, Mikey, is gonna delight you with this song!" Mikey said as he chose a Jimmy Buffet's song.

**CHEESEEBURGER IN PARADISE**

Tried to amend my carnivorous habits.  
Made it nearly seventy days,  
Losin' weight without speed, eatin' sunflower seeds,  
Drinkin' lots of carrot juice and soakin' up rays.

But at night I'd have these wonderful dreams  
Some kind of sensuous treat.  
Not zucchini, fettuccini, or bulgur wheat,  
But a big warm bun and a huge hunk of meat.

Cheeseburger in paradise.  
Heaven on earth with an onion slice.  
Not too particular, not too precise.  
I'm just a cheeseburger in paradise.

Heard about the old time sailor men,  
They eat the same thing again and again;  
Warm beer and bread they say could raise the dead.  
Well, it reminds me of the menu at a Holiday Inn.

But times have changed for sailors these days.  
When I'm in port I get what I need;  
Not just Havanas or banana or daiquiris,  
But that American creation on which I feed!

Cheeseburger is paradise medium rare with mustard'd be nice  
Not too particular, not too precise  
I'm just a cheeseburger in paradise.

~GUITAR SOLO~

I like mine with lettuce and tomato  
Heinz 57 and french fried potatoes  
Big kosher pickle and a cold draught beer  
Well, good god Almighty which way do I steer

For a cheeseburger in paradise  
Makin' the best of every virtue and vice.  
Worth every damn bit of sacrifice  
To get a cheeseburger in paradise;  
To be a cheeseburger in paradise.  
I'm just a cheeseburger in paradise.

"WOO HOO! GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!" Mikey yelled making some rock 'n roll moves.

"_Hehe… that made me feel hungry hehe… but it was pretty good"_

"I'm lucky I'm not deaf. Geez Mikey! A wolf has better harmony than you!" Raph said.

"Oh yeah! Come here then!"

"Ok , ok… I'll show ya how's done" Raph said as he took the microphone.

"Hmm… let's see… let's see… hmmm… AH-HA! This is perfect!" Raph said and selected the song

Linking Park: In the End.

"Wait, wait, wait! That song's awesome dude! How 'bout a duet, huh?" Casey asked as he took the other microphone.

"Whatevah"

**"In The End"**

(It starts with)  
Casey: One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Raph: Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
C: It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go  
R: I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when

R/C: I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

R: One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
C: In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
R: Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end  
C: You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when

R/C: I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
R: I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
C: I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
R/C: I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

"_Whoa! Nice one you guys!"_

"Thank you, thank you! No autographs please!" Casey said bowing.

"You've been holding out on us Raph!" April said making the red masked turtle blush a little.

"Er… it's not a big deal" Raph said rubbing the back of his neck.

"_Hey April… now's your turn" _

"I'll show this amateurs how's done!... now… let's see … This one is perfect!" April said as she chose Walking on Sunshine.

I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure  
And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door  
Now every time I go for the mailbox, gotta hold myself down  
Cos I just wait till you write me your coming around

I'm walking on sunshine , wooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, woooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, woooah  
and don't it feel good!

Hey , alright now  
and dont it feel good!  
hey yeh

I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that its true  
and I don't want to spend all my life , just in waiting for you  
now I don't want u back for the weekend  
not back for a day , no no no  
I said baby I just want you back and I want you to stay

woah yeh!  
I'm walking on sunshine , wooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, woooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, woooah  
and don't it feel good!

Hey , alright now  
and don't it feel good!  
hey yeh ,oh yeh  
and don't it feel good!

walking on sunshine  
walking on sunshine

I feel the love,I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real  
I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real

I'm on sunshine baby oh  
I'm on sunshine baby oh

I'm walking on sunshine wooah  
I'm walking on sunshine wooah  
I'm walking on sunshine wooah

and don't it feel good!  
I'll say it again now  
and don't it feel good!

"WOOOO! YOU GOT IT APRIL!" Mikey cheered.

"_Well, Donnie… what about you, huh?"_

"Nah! I pass"

"_C'mon Donnie. Pleeeease!"_

"Ok, ok… hmm… this seems to be nice" Don said, choosing Look what you've done by Jet

Take my photo off the wall  
If it just won't sing for you  
'Cause all that's left has gone away  
And there's nothing there for you to prove

Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
Oh well, it seems likes such fun  
Until you lose what you had won

Give me back my point of view  
'Cause I just can't think for you  
I can hardly hear you say  
What should I do, well you choose

Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
Oh well, it seems likes such fun  
Until you lose what you had won

Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
A fool of everyone  
A fool of everyone

Take my photo off the wall  
If it just won't sing for you  
'Cause all that's left has gone away  
And there's nothing there for you to do

Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
Oh well, it seems likes such fun  
Until you lose what you had won

Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
A fool of everyone  
A fool of everyone

"_Aww… that song makes me feel kinda… sad"_

"Still… it's good. Great job Donnie" Leo said.

"Well… I did all that I could" Don said blushing.

"Hey Leo! Time for your song!" Mikey said.

"Aww Mikey! I don't think…"

"Aww, c'mon! Don't feel ashamed now yer doctor-friend is here, huh?" Raph poked Leo teasingly.

"Hey!"

"_Raph, other comment of yours and I will show NO MERCY! UNDERSTOOD?" I said defiantly showing a syringe._

"Eh… guys, calm down! Leo… just… do it before she sends all of us to sleep" Casey said.

"Well… eh… who put a Disney song on this?" Leo said recognizing the title of the song.

"_Hmm… let me see it… … Aww! I love this song! Please, Leo let me…"_

"All yours!"

"Hey! No fair! It was Leo's turn!" Mikey complained.

"The next one, Mikey. I promise"

"_Ejem… ok… this song kinda represents me"_

**REFLECTION**

Look at me

I will never pass for a perfect bride

Or a perfect daughter

Can it be

I'm not meant to play this part?

Now I see

That if I were truly to be myself

I would break my fam'ly's heart

Who is that girl I see

Staring straight

Back at me?

Why is my reflection someone

I don't know?

Somehow I cannot hide

Who I am

Though I've tried

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

"Very nice, Who" Don said.

"Y-yeah… *sniff*… it was…*sniff*… sorry…" Casey said wiping away a few tiny tears.

"Whoa! Are ya sure you're Casey Jones?" Raph said mockingly.

"What! Ya hafta admit it, that was beautiful!" Casey replied.

"_Ok, Leo. Come here! Next one is ours!"_

"A duet?"

"_Yeap. This song is easy"_

**WHERE THE DREAM TAKES YOU**

Who: They'll try to hold you back  
They will say you're wrong  
But they will never understand  
The journey that you're on  
Leo: They'll try to change your mind  
They'll try to change your heart  
But they will never understand who you are  
Who: And you still believe  
And you know  
You must go

Leo: Where the dream takes you  
Who: ( Where your dream takes your heart )  
Who: Where your heart longs to be  
Leo: ( Your dream will lead you on )  
Who: When you finally found that place  
Who/Leo: You'll find all you need  
Who: Where the dream leads you  
( your dream will lead you home )  
Far as your heart can see  
There's a world that waits for you  
Leo: You're not alone  
You'll find your home  
Where the dream takes you  
( where the dream takes you )

Leo: There's something in your soul  
That won't be denied  
Who: It's the faith to dream that keeps  
The dream alive  
So you still believe  
And you know  
you must go

Who: Where the dream takes you  
Leo: ( Where your dream takes your heart )  
Who: Where your heart longs to be  
( Your dream will lead you on )  
There's a world that waits for you  
You're not alone  
You'll find your home  
Where the dream takes you

Go where your heart is meant to be  
And you may find  
Somebody there  
Who/Leo: Someone to share your dream

Who: When you finally find that place  
Who/Leo: You'll find all you need  
Where the dream leads you  
( Your dream will lead you home )  
Far as your heart can see  
Who: There's a world that wait for you  
You're not alone  
You'll find your home  
Who/ Leo: Where the dream takes you

"Aww! Lovely!" April smirked.

"Let me take a photo of this! This is priceless!" Mikey said happily.

"Mikey!" Leo and I yelled.

"Ok, ok! Just kidding!"

"_Now… who else, who else?"_

"Who again!" Mikey pointed at me.

"_Wha… me? No way! I…I already…"_

"C'mon! Besides, this was your idea" Casey said.

"_Hmm… ok, ok… but this one will be in Japanese. You know, I'm trying to practice my lessons"_

"Or maybe 'cause there's only one of us who understands Japanese… ya know what I'm sayin'?" Raph said teasingly.

"_Cut it out, Raph!... Well… *sigh*… here goes nothing"_

**Su…su…suki, daisuki! (Rin Kagamine)**

Ne ne ne nee, ne, chotto ii

isogashii nara, gomen

sukoshi dake, ne sukoshi de ii

oshaberi ni tsukiatte

dou shiyou ka nani shiyou ka

etto geemu demo suru

shiritori shi yo

shiri to 'ri' ' ri' n.

gomen ne, tsuduka nai ne

onaka suka nai nani ka tabe tai

e eto, atashi mizu de ii ya

kimi monita kara me o hanashi ta

suki ni hisshi ni shimyureeto

sorenanoni baka mitsume rare tara

nodo ga kawai te koe de nai

puha dou shiyou

ano ne, jitsuha ru

dame da, yappari kowai no

kimochi tsutae ta iyo anata ni

kono kimochi doushite kurushii no

ne ne ne nee, ne, chotto ii

isogashii nara, gomen

sukoshi dake, ne sukoshi de ii

oshaberi ni tsukiatte

dou shiyo uka nani shiyo uka

etto sore ja ja janken shiyo

jankenpon aiko desho

gomen ne, tsumaranai ne

onaka suka nai nani ka tabe tai

e eto, atashi mizu de ii ya

ano ne, tokorode, toutotsu da kedo

okashii tte omottara gomen

bikkuri suru kamo shire nai no

demo ne, kii te hoshii, e eto

puha dou shiyou

ano ne, jitsuhare

dame da, yappari kowai no

kimochi tsutae ta iyo anata ni

kono kimochi doushi te kurushii no

ano ne, jitsuha,

a ta atashi, ata, atashi, ano, ano

ano ne, anata ga, aa,

atashi, gomen, matte a ta atashi

a ta, atashi, ano, ano ne,

anata ga, su

ano ne, jitsuha no sono, atashi, ata

atashi, ano, ano, ano ne,

anata ga, aa

atashi, gomen, matte, ano ano ne

e eto, atashi

anata no koto ga

ano ne atashi anata no koto

ano ne atashi anata no koto

atashi wa anata ga

su, su, susu, susu, su su

susu susu, su, su, su, su,

suu, waa gomen, wasure te

matte!

su, su, susu, susu susu

susu susu, su su su su

su, su, susu, susu, su su

suki, daisuki!

"Whoa! Very nice! Who, you have an amazing voice!" April said.

"Hehe… well… it's a gift… I guess…"

"Nice song, Who. I wonder why did ya choose that one… 'cause lemme tell ya… I know what's tha meaning of tha last part of tha song and I think Leo does too, isn't that true… Leo?" Raph said with a devilish smirk.

"Well… eh… it was… eh…" Leo stuttered.

"C'mon! If you don't say it… I will!"

"Eh… no! I… eh… it's just a song, Raph! Stop bugging!" Leo said avoiding his brother's gaze.

"Hehehe… ok, I'll say it then… tha meaning of tha last line is… Ouch!" Raph screamed when he felt a sting in his arm.

"Ouch?" Casey asked with a confused face.

"_I tried to be reasonable but you leave me no choice, Raphael" I said twirling the empty syringe._

"Y-you… and… y-yer… d-damn… tra… tran…quilizers" Raph stuttered before falling deeply asleep.

"_Well… one problem solved, now… if we…"_

***RIIIING RIIIING***

***RIIIING RIIIING***

"_Just a sec, please… … … … hey… … … yeah, it's me!... Uh-huh… … Oh!... I see… … … Ok, ok… … I'm on my way… *hangs up*… … Guys, you'll have to continue without me… there's an emergency and…"_

"We understand. It was nice having you here anyway" Don said.

"Yeah! We should do this more often!" April replied happily.

"_Aww! I promise we will… someday, ok?" Now, I gotta run! Oh! And tell Raph that I'm sorry"_

"No prob… I think he deserved it" Casey said with a wink.

"_Hehe… ok, time to go"_

"Who! Let me escort you" Leo said.

"_Er… it's ok Leo. I… I can go…"_

"I insist"

"_Ok… if you say so"_

_

* * *

_

**Half an hour later…**

"So… Japanese lessons, huh?"

"_Yeah… sometimes I don't understand what my master says so… it's kinda useful"_

"Hmmm… well, you're doing it great"

"_Nah! I'm just in beginners' level. I wish there would be a way to make it fast!"_

"Champions know there are no shortcuts to the top. They climb the mountain one step at a time." Leo says using his 'Master Splinter' voice.

"_Nice quote… Master Splinter, huh?" _

"Actually… Judi Adler… read it on internet"

"_Hmmm…"_

"I'm curious, though"

"_Huh?"_

"The song… why did you really choose that song?"

"_I already told you why" I say getting a little angry._

"Ok, ok… no need to be Raph II" Leo says teasingly.

"_I have a spare needle here… and I'm gonna use it!" I say in a serious tone._

"Why do you have all those tranquilizers with you? I mean… it's dangerous and… weird" Leo asks sounding a little worried.

"_So you're saying I'm weird… nice, very nice. That's all that I needed it" I say sarcastically._

"I didn't say anything"

"_You thought of it" I say narrowing eyes._

"Can we change the topic?"

"_Whatever" _

"Heh, you're really like Raph sometimes" Leo says grinning.

"_Say that again… and I'll…" I say pointing my finger to him. _

"I know, I know… sorry" Leo says chuckling.

"_So… am I weird?"_

"Who…" Leo says getting kinda impatient.

"_I just want to know" _

"…*sigh*… no, you're not weird" Leo sighs heavily.

"_Phew…! What a relief!" I sigh in relief._

"It's just that it's very unusual for a teenage girl to have tranquilizers in her bag all day"

"_It's also very unusual for a teenage girl to have a chit-chat with a giant talking turtle" I say smirking._

"Hmm… ok, you've got a point on that one"

"_Well… we're here! From the peaceful and fun lair… to the boredom of my classes in the hospital" I sigh and slump my shoulders._

"Kentou" Leo says cheerfully.

"_Eh?" _

"Hehe… good luck!"

"_Oh… haha… yeah, thanks" _

"Utagoe ga sugoku kirei desu yo"

"_Cut it out! It's not like I'm the best singer ever but…" I say blushing._

"So you did understand that one!"

"_Well, yeah!... *looking at the watch*… oh-oh, I'm gonna be late! Sayonara Leo-san!" I say running._

"Who…"

"_What?" I yell impatiently without turning around._

"Suteki na hito da to omoimasu… anata ga suki desu"

"…_! What did you just…! Eh…?" I say in astonishment. When I turn around, he's gone._

"_Hmm… did he really mean it? Oh well… Oh! Kon nichiwa readers! Yeah, I'm talking to you! Yeah! The one who's reading… no, don't turn around… You, the one who has his/her eyes in the screen in this moment! ^^… Hahahaha… ok, now that I have your attention… thanks for reading this fic… I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I did. Thanks for all your reviews, I really appreciate them. Wait for the X-mas fic in coming.__ Dōmo arigatō__" _

_With Love:_

_Who_


End file.
